telepathfandomcom-20200213-history
Set
Set appears in Telepath RPG: Servants of God. Background Like Duvalier, Set has the Gift. He was born and raised in Ravinale. Set was bullied quite a bit when he was younger, and always wanted to "disappear into a bubble." One day, he wanted it more than anything, and inadvertently succeeded in creating a Mind Shield. Set is a pacifist. As a child, he would capture mosquitoes inside of his home and release them outside so they wouldn't be hurt. Even when fighting seems like the last resort, he would rather throw up a kinetic shield than hurt anyone. One day in the marketplace of Ravinale, a group of people were running from a skirmish with the guards. Knowing who were part of the Resistance, Set had an impulse to jump in and help them. He saw that some of them were hurt, and he figured he could make use of his abilities. So he followed the group back to their headquarters. When they spotted him, they immediately took Set to the Resistance leader, Darime. Unfortunately, a few weeks before Duvalier mets Set, Darime was killed and Set blames himself for not being able to save him. Set joined the Resistance because of the awful things The Cult did to the city of Ravinale once they took power, such as imprisoning the Gifted, forcing the Gifted to work as slaves, and making people afraid to speak in public. He calls the city "a prison." Involvement Near the end of the prison break, Set and Arman meet up with Duvalier on their way back from rescuing Baz. Duvalier joins the Resistance with Set being the team's Psy Healer. Skills *Mind Shield *Mega Shield **50 gold *Long Shield **Psy Defence 11, 250 gold *Big Shield **Psy Defence 14, 500 gold *Static Shield **Psy Power 4, Psy Defence 12, 500 gold *Solid State Shield **Psy Defence 17, 500 gold Strategy Being a Psy Healer, it is crucial to keep Set out of the reach of the enemy. A simple strategy is to keep Set behind Griffin. This will not only keep him from taking damage, it will also allow him to heal more easily, since it allows the use of less costly shields, which in turn lets your units keep fighting longer without a rest. Quotes "smiles. I'd throw up a shield. Ever try hitting someone inside a kinetic shield? You look down-right silly! You look like a mime trying to punch some imaginary wall. Once someone realizes how dumb he looks attacking you, that generally ends it. No one likes to look like the guy who couldn't land a punch on short, fat Set!" "So, now would probably be a bad time to mention that I'm hungry, huh?" Trivia *Of the six default teammates, Set is the only one without a voice over. *Set is also the name of the Egyptian Deity of chaos and darkness. *According to one of the Servants of God endings, "With the toppling of the Cult from power, Set found that a wellspring of confidence had been steadily building inside of him. Set found work as a professional cook, married a young farm girl and now has a child on the way. When his children ask him if he misses being a soldier, his answer will be an emphatic no." *Set claims that in his childhood he used to surround himself with a kinetic shield to defend himself from strikes of his pursuers however when he first becomes playable in the game he's only ability is to heal his allies using mind shield. Set has no other starting ability than that. Either that's developer's miscalculation or intentional Plot Hole. Category:Character of Servants of God Category:Teammates Category:Human Category:Human Psy Category:Ravinalian Category:Resistance Category:Male Category:Character